


i should be checking papers

by pyodongiejunie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyodongiejunie/pseuds/pyodongiejunie
Summary: just read it! hehehe ;)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	i should be checking papers

**Author's Note:**

> i miss x1 :( i hope i can get better at writing smut :(

it's four in the afternoon, wooseok should have been home an hour ago but he is not, right now, he is sitting at the teacher's desk located at the center of their room, he checks the test papers handed to him by his teacher, mrs. park. all his friends went home at around three thirty, which is unfair but they helped him though so he really can't complain. he turns on some chill music from a playlist made by his boyfriend seungyoun. he is enjoying the music, swaying his head a little when he gets interrupted by someone on the window, knocking like an absolute creep.

wooseok stands up from his seat and opens the door, he is greeted with a wide smile from the lunatic.

"why are you still here seungyoun?" wooseok asks, arms crossed, desperately trying to look intimidating. seungyoun coos at him and pinches his cheeks. wooseok quickly swats his boyfriend's hand away and huffs.

"cute. you're still not finished?" seungyoun asks, looking pass wooseok and checks the table filled with papers.

"yeah, help me?" wooseok pleads, giving his boyfriend puppy eyes.

"nope, that is not gonna work on me." seungyoun says as he walks pass wooseok, sitting at an empty chair and plugs in his earphones.

"i hate you."

"love you too."

...

minutes pass and the stack of test papers are decreasing a little bit. wooseok is happy but seungyoun is not, he played every song and game in his phone but he is still so bored. he looks at his boyfriend and smiles, a wicked grin shows in his face, wooseok however doesn't seem to notice because he is so absorbed of finishing the task at hand.

seungyoun stands up and slowly makes his way to wooseok, the smaller notices but pays him no mind. seungyoun leans down, his lips ghosting wooseok's right ear.

"what do you want?" wooseok asks, not breaking contact with the following test papers.

"you." seungyoun whispers and it sends a chill down wooseok's spine. seungyoun feels the other tense and he knows he is winning. wooseok's mouth is shut, he gulps.

"w-we can't do t-that here." wooseok threats, avoiding seungyoun's gaze at all cost.

"come on kitten, i know you want it." seungyoun whispers again, his voice much lower this time, he softly bites wooseok's earlobe, earning a muffled moan from the other.

"s-stop." wooseok pleads, seungyoun halts his actions and moves his face away from the other, stares at him like he's some kind of prey. he looks at the other's crotch.

"you're hard." seungyoun blurts out.

"yeah, no shit sherlock." wooseok replies sarcastically as he tries to cover his bulge with his sweater.

"you sure you don't want to do it?" seungyoun suggests, voice ending in a whine.

before wooseok could answer, rain started pouring heavily from the sky, the clouds all dark and grey.

"did you bring an umbrella?" wooseok asks.

"nope. we're stuck, just you and me in this room." seungyoun says playfully as if he is suggesting something.

"why are you so horny all of a sudden?" wooseok asks, the test papers slowly being forgotten.

"you look cute, kitten." that pet name really irks wooseok in a way. he's so hard right now, his tight jeans constricting his bulge.

"ah, fuck, come here." wooseok exclaims as he gestures seungyoun to come and the taller happily complies.

wooseok kisses seungyoun, the kiss gets heated pretty quickly, their tongues getting involved. wooseok halts his movements.

"close the curtains." wooseok orders, seungyoun quickly does as what he is told and comes back, making out with wooseok like it's his last.

seungyoun unbuttons his shirt revealing his tattoos, wooseok looks at his tattoos in awe, staring at the particular one.

"that gun tattoo is hot." wooseok compliments the other, delicate fingers tracing the tattoo.

"you're hotter kitten." seungyoun says as he slowly removes the other's sweater revealing wooseok's small and delicate frame. seungyoun works his way down, leaving marks all over wooseok's milky white skin. wooseok moans, grabbing seungyoun's hair, encouraging him.

"wooseok? are you still in there?" a voice all too familiar to them both, mrs. park. wooseok doesn't answer and seungyoun continues his ministrations. they heard the footsteps getting fainter and fainter.

"let's stop, we can't do this here." wooseok suggests, putting on his sweater. seungyoun pouts but he understands, so, he wears his clothes and they try to look decent, eyes all blown out from the activity.

"fuck, these marks will stay for weeks."

"but you love them." seungyoun teases. 

"help me with these and we'll continue this." wooseok says and seungyoun is more than happy to help.

"that was hot. you were hot." seungyoun says as he quickly pecks the other.

"you're not pretty bad yourself." wooseok teases as he steals a quick kiss. by the time they finish, the sky is also clear, no more raining so they quickly go out of school and to seungyoun's place, where they continue what was interrupted earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ♥


End file.
